Forever
by Glass Wolf
Summary: The origin of the matching tattoos. Part of my disillusionmentverse. The rest of which is available on my profile or my website.
1. Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable Characters They and the world of Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling. Any Original characters were created by me and anyone who wants to can use them. Not making any money off of this please don't sue.

This is part of the Disillusionment universe. This is set about 2 years post Deathly Hallows. To really understand what's going on in this fic you will need to have read the rest of the Disillusionment verse. As it deals with the origin of the matching tattoos mentioned in Weasley Family Vacation and Repercussions.

Forever:

Part One of Three

Percy appeared a short walk from his brother's new home. He wondered how his brother was finding married life. With the unsurprising exception of himself and Charlie all of his siblings had managed to get married. Ron's wedding to Hermione had been an impressive affair, his mother perhaps over compensating for her disappointment in Ginny eloping with Harry rather than go through the spectacle of a public wedding for the savior of the wizarding world. The fact the family had to sit through two wedding ceremonies had made it even more interesting. A wizard wedding for the Weasley side and a normal muggle ceremony for the extended Granger family. He approached the small house that his brother and his new wife had moved into just after getting back form their honeymoon a few days ago.

As he approached the door, he noticed through the window several boxes were visible. It was apparent that Ron and Hermione had not finished unpacking all their things yet. He glanced around his parents home was several miles to the east. Hermione had chosen an out of the way location so she could be open about her magic use. He knew she'd considered settling in Hogsmeade, but Ron had wanted to be nearer to their parents. He calmly knocked and waited for someone to answer the door.

When his younger brother opened the door and frowned he tried not to take it personally. "Percy, what are you doing here?" His brother asked trying to cover his earlier look of disappointment with forced cheerfulness. Percy loved Ron and knew Ron cared about him in return but the two had never been that close to each other.

"I have something for Hermione." He said smoothly. "It's a very late wedding gift." He added to explain his presence. He waited and his brother stepped aside allowing him into the currently cramped living room.

"We're still unpacking." Ron said unnecessarily. "You already gave us a wedding present remember the Chuddley Cannon tickets." He was looking at his brother strangely. "I mean the game isn't even until next month."

"That was your wedding gift." Percy said with a small smile. "We didn't give Hermione hers before the wedding because we felt she might be distracted on your honeymoon and we didn't want to do that to you little Brother." Percy normally refrained from teasing anyone let alone his younger brother but he was still a bit annoyed about the reception he'd received.

His brother turning red led the way out of the room. "Hermione is in the room she's claimed for her library." Percy followed him into a small spare room where Hermione was sorting through a large pile of books. "Hey Hermione Percy is here with a wedding present he forgot to give you."

Hermione looked up from the pile. "Oh Percy good to see you." She said cheerfully. "I'd have come down to see who was at the door but I'm really busy trying to get this all organized properly." Ron glanced over at Percy and rolled his eyes.

"I think you will need to find a place for these." He said pausing to take out a small box and cancelling the shrinking spell on it restoring it to its normal size. "Sorry I couldn't give you this before the wedding but I didn't want anyone from the ministry to see it." He saw both his brother and Hermione look at him with an odd look. "It's not technically against the rules but I don't know how the ministry would feel that I copied books on loan from a couple of private museums just to give my new sister-in-law her own copies."

Ron was staring at Percy in shock but Hermione had leapt up and headed over taking the box and opening it. She stared at the plain books and opened one. Ron had a questioning look but Percy was just waiting. Hermione suddenly yelped and grabbed Percy hugging him. "These are really copies of Adeodatus' Magical Compendium?"

Percy nodded and deciding to have pity on his brother as Hermione was too busy skimming the Latin pages translating to herself. "Adeodatus was a roman wizard who was believed to live around 575 BC and produced a seven-volume work on magic that was the most complete work of its day." Percy said. "There aren't many complete copies of it still in existence when our department borrowed the complete works from several museums I had to copy them." Percy felt slightly guilty about it.

"Exactly how many books have you copied?" Ron asked apparently catching some trace of that guilt. Hermione stopped pouring over the book with a curious look in his direction. Percy frowned, Ron was paying him back for the earlier teasing.

"Every book that isn't widely available that's come through the department." He finally admitted. "It's not that hard a simple content duplication spell into a blank journal." He looked away. "Most of the ancient volumes lack the copy protection spells of modern spell books." He frowned thinking out loud. "Those can be hard to get around."

Percy looked up to see a scandalized Hermione and a grinning Ron. "Copying spell books without buying them Percy, what would mom say?" Percy shot a glare at Ron. "I mean really Percy, I never would have pegged you for stealing spells without paying for them."

"I don't do it any more except on out of print books." Percy said beginning to feel the need to justify himself to his brother. "But when we were growing up empty journals were cheaper than buying the book and once I found out how to copy books in the Hogwarts library it was quicker to copy the whole book than just copy the interesting portions." He saw Ron look away they had went dangerously close to a rather unpleasant subject how poor their family had been growing up.

Hermione was scowling then she looked up expectantly. "Since these copies already exist." Her tone gave the impression that she was trying to convince herself of something. "And there's no need to report it now that you've long sense left school." She then said quickly. "Can I look at the copies and maybe get a couple of copies of some of them?"

Percy noticed his brother seemed to be resisting laughing. "I suppose but I'll have to show you them at my house; I'd rather not travel with two many copies of books." He hadn't expected his decision to give Hermione a copy of the magical compendium would result in him having to show his entire library to her.

Hermione brightened and then suddenly said. "Let's go right now; I can finish unpacking later." At this point Ron gave up pretending and just started laughing as Percy stared at him and Hermione scowled. "It's not funny Ron there were some truly fascinating books at Hogwarts that I haven't been able to find anywhere." Which only caused Ron to laugh even louder.

"Hermione, it'll have to be another time I'm afraid." Percy said interrupting her. "You'll need a blank journal to copy the contents into and it's not a good idea for you to go buy several dozen at once." He saw Hermione nod reluctantly. "Why don't you come over next weekend?" He smiled at her. "You can make a list of the ones you want and I'll know what to give you for your next few birthdays and Christmas gifts."

Hermione reluctantly nodded and after thanking him again set down to read the first volume again. Ron escorted Percy to the door. "You've got to excuse Hermione." Ron said still chuckling. "She can't pass up the chance to read a book even if it's an illegal copy."

"I have noticed that." Percy said tiredly. "I'll see the two of you next Saturday then." When Ron nodded, he walked out the door and after traveling a short distance apparated back toward home. Once he made it into his and Oliver's flat he set on the couch and sighed to himself. 'I never should have admitted that.' He thought bitterly. However, the last year or so he'd found it difficult to keep secrets from his family. He'd hidden his relationship with Oliver from them and it had taken a toll not being able to be honest. Now he was finding it too easy to be honest with them. He knew he needed to find a happy medium between the two because there were some things he just didn't want his family to know.

He wished Oliver would get back soon but whenever he went to eat with his parents it always ran late. He also knew Oliver would inevitably be in a bad mood when he got back as most of the family meals he went to inevitably turned to the subject of him ruining his life. Percy frowned as he thought how lucky his brothers and sister had it they could get married and once the ceremony was over folks no longer publically doubted their commitment to each other.

To be continued...


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer and warnings on part one.

Forever

Part Two of Three

Percy Weasley normally avoided eating in the ministry cafeteria. Oh when he'd first started he'd been there every day to ensure he was right on hand if Mr. Crouch had needed him. However he had different priorities now and preferred not to spend his lunch with folks rushing to complete work they were behind on. However Oliver was out of town at a quidditch training camp until tonight so it was rather pointless to go home alone for lunch. So he found himself sharing a table with Melor Sokoll and Opal Armistead his two least favorite coworkers. He'd only known Melor a few days and already didn't care for him and Opal sucked up to anyone from an old pure blood family so Melor was her new favorite lunch partner. His mood brightened when Hermione, Susan and Hannah joined them. Once the introductions were made Hannah turned toward him. "Oh Justin wanted me to tell you goodbye as he's left to attend that wand lore school he's been trying to get in the last few years?"

Percy nodded and to his annoyance Melor spoke up. "You have a friend studying wandlore that's a truly difficult field." He said with a cheerful tone. "My father was a wand maker before he was forced to retire unable to compete with Gregovitch." The Older man smiled and produced his own wand. "This was the last wand he ever made after a trip to Egypt." He smiled. "Doum palm wood and sphinx hair a most unusual combination for a European-made wand." He chuckled. "My father made it hoping to show it off and restore his business but he died shortly after its completion." He smiled. "My mother gave it to me shortly there after."

Opal smiled. "Wandlore is something I considered studying but I felt I could do more good in the ministry." Percy wasn't surprised by that statement she often made similar ones to suck up. "However, I do respect wandlore as it's proof of wizard superiority."

"But Wizards are the only magical being that really need wands." Hermione said annoyance clear in her tone. Percy knew she was hacked off at the implication wizards were superior to any other being. "If Wizards didn't need wands to do magic, we'd never have invented them."

Opal looked offended and Percy was not in the mood for a fight so to head one off. "That's both true and false Hermione." He reached out and opening his palm summoned fire into it. Opal and Hannah both gasped. "Impressive isn't it until you realize any first year hogwarts student can do the same with a wand." He saw them look away. "However, it took me a month of practice to be able to do that." He smiled and closed his hand. "That's about ten times as hard as doing it with a wand and with a decently complex spell it's probably closer to one hundred times more difficult." He laughed. "Go on try a spell wandless and see for yourself." When no one tried he smiled. "Unless you are another Dumbledore, the most any of us will ever manage are simple parlor tricks without a wand."

The rest of the meal passed with the completely inane conversation about nothing in particular. As they were leaving, he found himself walking in the company of Melor and Opal. "Sorry about that Melor, Hermione has odd ideas about how wizard society should be." Her tone turned derisive. "She's trying to get a law passed repealing the anti Werewolf legislation and make it a crime to fire them just for being a werewolf." She sounded horrified.

"Shameful." Melor said serenely. "Such a shame based on the talk of her intelligence I would assume she'd know better." He glanced over at Percy. "Tell me Mr. Weasley how do you deal with such a misguided sister-in-law?"

"I happen to agree with her." Percy said simply. "If you'll excuse me." Heading to his desk to avoid further interaction with them. Percy found it hard to concentrate on work just a few years ago he'd have agreed with them but the war with Voldemort had opened his eyes to so much. Now he found it irritating when he found someone who hadn't changed their opinions despite the war.

He was still in a bad mood when he got home that night. He was surprised to find Oliver in a similar state. In general when Oliver got back from a training camp he'd be ecstatic and going on about how much the team had improved. "The training session not go well?" He asked wondering what was wrong with his lover.

"Oh it went fine." Oliver said distractedly. "It's just Samantha Hitchens is getting married and got to show off her engagement ring to everyone on the team." He said with a snort. "It got to me how we don't have anything like that to show were in this forever." He sighed.

"What's brought this on?" Percy said curiously. "I didn't realize you felt we needed anything to show we were in this forever?" He ignored the flash of worry that Oliver might be feeling insecure in their relationship. They'd been together for nearly two years now and other than the normal couple fights they hadn't had many problems.

"I don't know." He said tiredly and Percy could tell it was bothering him. "I started thinking about it after Harry and Ginny eloped." He laughed. "And then seeing the big deal, everyone made over Ron and Hermione's wedding it just kinda got to me." He laughed. "I mean I'd be willing to stand up in front of everyone and vow to be with you forever if we could." He laughed. "Ignore me Percy, I'm just a bit tired from camp." Oliver yawned rather unconvincingly before saying. "I think I'll head up to bed early."

Percy watched him head upstairs with a frown on his face before heading to his library. It had originally been a hall closet that he'd expanded magically to store his books. He walked to an apparently blank wall and ran his wand down it causing the wall to vanish revealing the books he had copied form work. He decided to revisit an idea he'd dismissed as too reckless earlier. He could at least talk to Oliver about it. Once he had the book he headed up the stairs not surprised to find Oliver feigning sleep. "I'd like your opinion on something?" He asked as she set down on the bed.

"What?" Oliver said with a slightly moody tone as he gave up pretending to be asleep. Percy opened the old book to a certain page. He handed the book over to Oliver. "I can't read this Percy."

"I know but you see that image of the Celtic band?" Percy said pointing at an illustration of an intricate Tattoo to which Oliver nodded confirmation. "It's from a story Saturninus included about two magic users who made a four-part vow to each other." He saw a look of comprehension in Oliver's eyes. "They had sworn to be together forever."

"Well it would have been better if it'd been seven parts." Oliver said dryly and Percy just stared at him. "You're not the only one who learned things in school." Oliver seemed slightly offended at Percy's incredulous look. "Seven is the most magical number if you really wanted something to stick it should have been seven."

"True, but this was old magic and it predated the Celts adopting wandlore it's not surprising that it'd be less advanced than what could be done now." Percy frowned. "I also imagine it'd be harder to break the four vows down into seven." He shook his head. "Love, Fidelity, Protection and Devotion pretty much cover everything."

"I guess that's true." Oliver frowned. "But if we are going to do it there has to be a way to get it up to seven parts." Percy stared at him in speechless shock. "You wouldn't have brought this up if you weren't thinking about it Percy."

"I was thinking about it yes." Percy admitted. "But I don't know Oliver, it's dangerous enough to play around with Ancient magic but to actually attempt to retool it and make it into a seven-part binding would be even worse." He frowned. "Not to mention my mother for one would kill us if she ever found out."

"My parents wouldn't exactly be happy with me doing it either." Oliver said calmly. "It wouldn't be that dangerous to just redesign it and then make our decision about it." He looked at Percy. "You were the best in our year and I was no slouch in the grade department either." He seemed to get an idea. "Didn't you say this predated Wandlore?"

"Yes and no." Percy said unable to resist sharing what he knew. "Wandlore is one of the oldest forms of magic no one even remembers how it began but it took awhile to spread to all the magical communities of the world." He closed the book and tapped the cover. "Saturninus created this volume as the Roman introduced wandlore was causing the extinction of the Celtic ways of magic such as tattoo magic." He saw Oliver thinking. "What is it Oliver?"

"Wouldn't using our wands already make it a five-part spell?" Oliver asked curiously. Percy frowned, it was an odd suggestion. "I mean if they were used to apply the actual tattoo wouldn't that change the ritual slightly?"

"It's possible I really don't know enough about wandlore to know for sure." Percy frowned. "I'll have to look into it." He suddenly smiled. "It's certainly theoretically possible." He frowned. "I suppose I could look into it at work." Oliver just smiled in response obviously pleased to have thought of something before him.

To be continued...


	3. Part Three

Disclaimer, Notes and Warnings are on Part One.

Forever

Part Three

"Mr. Weasley, can I speak with you for a moment." Percy looked up to see Melor standing by his desk. He nodded yes even though he'd have preferred to say no. "I was wondering if I could be of any assistance in your side project?"

"What side project?" Percy asked with a confused look he wasn't working on any side projects at the moment. Melor smiled in a slightly condescending way. Percy was once again wondering why the older man had singled him out.

"My apologies I just thought your constant trips to the library on your break meant you were working on something." Melor said smoothly. "After all the books you've been checking out are full of extremely complex magic not what most would choose for light reading."

"My reading choices are none of your concern." Percy knew his voice had assumed the tone and inflection he used to use on misbehaving students. He also saw Melor's eyes widen at the unspoken threat that had been uttered.

"Once again my apologies I only inquired of the librarian because there are so few here who are capable of conversing with me at my own intellectual level." Percy didn't buy that for a second. Melor was purported to be a gifted wizard but then so where plenty of other ministry wizards. "And based on what I'd heard about you from Fudge I assumed you'd welcome my assistance in your endeavors."

"The Percy Weasley that Cornelius Fudge knew no longer exists." He declared standing up. "He grew up after the war even if some of the rest of the ministry didn't." He turned and left Melor standing there. Other than annoyance he wasn't happy about Melor knowing what books he was looking at. His and Oliver's redesign work on the Celtic bonding tattoo was not something he wanted the ministry aware of.

In order to help himself relax as he walked, he went over what they had managed to learn so far. Currently when a wizard or witch wanted a tattoo it was a simple cosmetic skin charm that could be done by yourself or a friend for simple designs or a visit to a professional for more complex designs. Of course, unlike the muggle version wizard tattoos were easily removed if you tired of them with other simple spells. The version he and Oliver were experimenting with was something much more primal in the times before wandlore caught on amongst the Celtic wizards magical tattoos had been a means of channeling the nearly uncontrollable magic of wizards and witches.

In theory he and Oliver had figured out how to make it a seven-part spell. Using their wands in a certain way would add the fifth part, drawing the specially created ink from the same well would add the sixth and adding a drop of their blood to the ink would be the seventh and final component. The only problem was theory wasn't the same as practice and if they were wrong about anything they could end up taking each others arms off or worse. The biggest problem was there was really no way to test run this and that made it dangerous.

He was startled from his thoughts by Hermione calling his name. After turning to face her he saw that she was smiling brightly. "Percy, I was wondering if I could talk to you about the book I borrowed from you on Saturday." She paused for breath. "I found it fascinating and would love to discuss it after work if you're available?"

He frowned. "I'm sorry Hermione but Oliver and I have something planned tonight." He once again wished he'd never bothered giving Hermione that copy of Adeodatus' works. She had raided his library several times in the weeks since learning he copied the hard to find works that came through his department. Hermione looked slightly disappointed but brightened when he said they could talk about it another time.

He reflected that if he and Oliver had made mistakes in their work then he may never see her again. He wondered if he should change his will to leave his entire library to his sister-in-law as she'd certainly enjoy it.

On his way back to his desk he was stopped by the head of his department Aida Addison. "Mr. Weasley is there going to be trouble between you and Mr. Sokoll?" She asked not bothering to hide her annoyance. Her large face looking irritated.

"There isn't going to be any problem." Percy said wondering whom in the department had mentioned his disagreement with Melor to her. "It was simply a misunderstanding on Melor's part." He saw her frown.

"Very well, but in the future Mr. Weasley if you feel someone in the department is violating your privacy take, it up with me do not threaten them in full view of the department." She saw him about to object. "The threat was implied Mr. Weasley and we both know you are to smart to do so by mistake." Percy had to concede the point he normally would go out of his way to avoid even the appearance of a threat in talking with a coworker.

He spent the rest of the day in a daze hardly getting any work done. He kept picturing all the things that could go wrong with what he and Oliver were planning on doing when he got home. He had no doubt that their work was sound but there were a few unknowns as this wasn't widely practiced magic. The majority of wizards with tattoos sported them purely for aesthetic purposes. He idly wondered if it was unusual that even though he was worried about the possible side effects he had every intention of going through with the process tonight.

He bolted from his desk as soon as it was quitting time. He noticed that several of his coworkers had given him odd looks since he usually much slower in leaving than the rest of them. He'd given up his habit of staying several extra hours but he still tended to make sure all his work was properly put away. He ignored the desire to go back and make sure everything was put away he had something he wanted to do before he got home.

Once in the ministry lobby he didn't' hesitate to apparate to an extremely isolated small wooden area he and Oliver sometimes ate at. Setting himself down on the ground carefully he pulled out a bit of parchment, an ink bottle and a quill. He quickly wrote a letter apologizing to his mother and explaining in detail exactly what he and Oliver had tried in case healers treating any complications needed to know. Once he was satisfied he sealed it with his wand and finished apparating home. He headed inside and found Oliver pacing nervously. "Sorry, I had one last preparation to make." Percy said sitting the envelope addressed to his mother down on the desk. He saw Oliver looking at it. "Just in case anything goes wrong."

"If you are having second thoughts, we don't have to do this." Oliver said his tone giving no hint of rather it would hurt him or not for Percy to refuse. Percy just reached out and took Oliver's hand leading him toward their bedroom where they'd been keeping their equipment. "Are you sure about this Percy after all this means forever?"

"I'm completely sure." Percy said with a smile. "Let's get this started." Oliver nodded and they began to unpack their equipment and supplies. "Now remember we have to follow the ritual exactly. Oliver nodded. "Well let's begin."

XXXX

Percy Weasley stood staring at the intricate Celtic band now twined around his left bicep. The ritual had been painstakingly complex and his arm was still a bit sore. "Any second thoughts?" Oliver asked as he came up behind him putting his arms around him.

"Not in the least." Percy said looking at the matching tattoo on Oliver's left bicep. "After all we are in this forever." He flicked his wand bringing the letter he'd written his mother to him. Another flick caused it to burn up quickly.

Oliver smiled and nodded. "Forever."

The End..


End file.
